The wrong place at the wrong time
by mabelreid
Summary: Lily is close to giving birth when she finds herself in a life and death situation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is the first chapter in a longer sequel to Hell hath no fury. It stands alone so you don't have to read the others but I would love it if you would and review:)

Warnings languaage.

I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 1

_The room was terrifyingly familiar. Lily couldn't understand why she was back in this place of darkness and fear. She felt the ropes once again biting into her wrists and ankles. She felt the endless tears washing down her face. Where is he, why doesn't he come? And then just like before he is there he asks her where "she" is and as before pushes her away when she tries to embrace him. As before he manipulates her kidnapper so Lily can get his gun and as before there are footsteps, shouts of "FBI! Drop you weapon." _

_As before she lowers her weapon even though something tells her "no don't lower the gun something terrible is about to happen."_

_But she is powerless to stop it. Spencer takes a step to the left pivots toward her surprise registers on his face as several shots ring out. He falls forward at her feet. She screams as the blood pools swiftly around his body. Everything moves is slow motion her heart beat is the only thing she hears. Morgan and Gideon drop to their knees beside Spencer. She watches with an odd sort of detachment as they flip him over search for a pulse then begin CPR. For two long minutes they work in perfect tandem. Then the medics are there they push the agents away and one medics inserts an intubation tube and bag and begins to squeeze. Suddenly she can hear the noise around her and everything moves at normal speed. She hears._

"_Charging, Clear" Spencer's body arches as the defibrillator's charge hits his body. Again and again his body arches under charges. The medics keep increasing the charge and then suddenly it's over. _

"_One say's "call it. Time of death 9:07 pm." _

"_No", Morgan shouts. _

_Lily's body sways little black dots burst over her visions rapidly increasing until she is blind and falls into Gideon's arms and blessed unconsciousness. _

Spencer bolted up at the sound of Lily screaming for him, he could feel her next to him trashing and screaming his name. He reached over and turned on the lamp. Her eyes were wide open and seeing only what was in the nightmare. It must have been terrible for her eyes were full of a heat wrenching sorrow and tears began to spill onto her cheeks. He pulled her to him and tried to wake her.

"Lily sweetheart, its okay wake up now." He rubbed her back in a soothing motion and spoke quietly to her until she went limp in he arms. Her eyes cleared and she jerked away from him.

"What-"

"Its okay baby, you were having a bad dream." he said calmly although his heart was still pounding from her agonized screams.

"It was a dream?" she asked wonderingly.

"Yes, sweetheart, only a dream."

She threw herself into his arms and began to weep huge wracking sobs. Spencer held her bewildered at her distress.

"_What is heavens name did she dream he thought."_

Lily was usually the more grounded of the two and to see her this way frightened him badly. But he also knew he had to get her to talk about it or neither of them would sleep again that night.

"Honey what is it. Talk to me, tell me what you dreamed. I promise you'll feel better if you tell me."

Lily pulled away from him and sat back on her pillows wiping her eyes.

"It was the dark room."

"_Oh, he thought, that damn room Dr Miller held her in." _

"I was there again waiting for you to come for me and everything went just as it did the first time and you were shot and I was so afraid watching them do CPR." Her voice was a whisper now and then it trailed off to nothing and she was silent staring at the blanket on the bed.

"Lily want aren't you telling me?" Spencer asked as she continued to look anywhere but at him.

She remained silent.

"Lily look at me" Spencer commanded.

She looked up at him her lovely hazel eyes still full of tears.

"Baby what aren't you telling me" he repeated.

"They didn't save you."

"Of course they did baby I'm right here."

"No, in the dream they couldn't revive you, you died for real."

"_No wonder she's so upset" he thought. _

"Lily I am okay. I survived we all did" he said rubbing her belly. He felt his child kick under his hand and he smiled at her. "You see we are a family of survivors."

He wrapped his arms around her again shifting so his legs were around her body and she leaned back against his torso. He continued to rub her belly feeling the movements within. This last trimester had been hard on her. She barley slept and moved around very slowly when she was on her feet.

He felt her relax under his touch. Her right hand covered his left and brought it up to her face. She smiled a little at the glint of the wedding band in the lamplight. She kissed the wedding band and then lowered it back to her belly.

"Is that what it was like for you?" she asked him quietly.

"The nightmares you mean?" he asked.

"Yes."

He sighed and began to tell her what it had been like for him night after night how he barley slept and how it preyed on his mind making him question if he was in the right career.

"Finally Morgan convinced me to talk to Jason about it."

"I'll bet that was an interesting conversation."

"It was, he said, Gideon made me realize that I had to focus on what I could do for the victims and their families not what I couldn't do or who I couldn't save."

"Did it help you?"

"Yes it did, the nightmares decreased in frequency, but they never really went away until you came into my life. You are the one bright spot I have to remind me that life is not constant pain, stress and loneliness."

She leaned her head back and kissed his cheek. He could see that she was calmer now.

"Lily I don't want to upset you but something is behind this nightmare. Do you know what it is?"

'I don't know Spence; I have just been feeling something terrible is going to happen. I don't know what it is. It's elusive every time I try to focus on the feeling I can't figure it out. I don't know if I am afraid for you, me or the baby. "

Lily winced in pain and Spencer said, "Another contraction?"

Lily had been to the doctor that morning and he had told her that she was dilated to about a 3 but he didn't want her calling him or going to the hospital until the contractions were steady and less than 10 minutes apart. He told her it could be 24-36 hours before labor progressed to that point.

"_Don't worry he had said smiling most first births can take forever."_

"_Well that's encouraging she said looking very put out."_

"_You are going to be just fine I promise, everything is on schedule. You have done a great job controlling your weight gain and you are young. You'll do great, trust me." _

"_Ok you're the doc she said and got to her feet to leave the office."_

Lily said, "I am ok the pain's gone now. Spencer, do you think I am just frightened of giving birth?"

"I don't know Lily. I suppose the dream could be a projection of fear, but it is hard to say there are many book on dream interpretation and everyone one seems to have a different opinion on the symbolism. And then there is Freud who thought everything was sexual, but he also said that sometimes a knife is just a knife."

"I love it when you ramble Spencer it soothes me." she teased.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Spencer grumbled.

"Come on babe, lets try to get some sleep we will talk more in the morning."

Lily said moving away from him and turning off the lights.

But it was a long time before she slept again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here is the next chapter loyal readers. Warinings are the same as always. I own nothing or CM but my own chracters.

Chapter 2

7:30 am the next morning.

Spencer hated mornings. And after last night's broken sleep he felt as wiped out as he did back in the days of his own nightmares. He still did not know what was really bothering Lily, but he had some ideas. He got up and padded into the kitchen while he waited for coffee to brew he thought about how much his life had changed in the last year. He was married with a kid on the way and four months ago they had moved into this house in a suburb close to Quantico.

Lily came into the room, her hair wet. Spencer hated to say she waddled but that is exactly what she did. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist holding him tight.

He sighed and said "Lily are you okay?"

"No Spencer I still feel like something bad is going to happen to you." She moved around to face him, her eyes were shadowed and she looked exhausted. She grimaced in pain, took a deep breath and let it out. He took her hand and led her over to a chair by the kitchen table. She sat with difficulty.

"How far apart are they?" he asked.

"About an hour now, she answered, and don't change the subject."

"What subject?"

"The one you don't want to acknowledge is real."

"Lily, vivid dreams are a side effect of pregnancy, 73 of women suffer from the at some time during pregnancy."

"Just stop it Spencer I am not a statistic you can just compartmentalize in your brain." Lily snapped.

Spencer was shocked she never spoke to him like this even with some of her more severe mood swings.

"I am sorry honey I didn't mean to imply-"

"Don't patronize me Dr Reid. You think this is all pregnancy induced hysteria, her voice was rising steadily. You think I am one of your unsubs you can profile. I'm not, I'm your wife and I will not be treated like a child."

"Lily I don't know why you are so upset. I only -'

"Save it Spencer you think I am whacked on hormones and incapable of rational thought."

"Lily stop it he shouted. Listen to me and think will you, I only want to help you and I think you are worried about the birth and are projecting that fear onto me."

"Like I said you can't stop profiling to save your life, can you?" Do you know what it is like to live with someone who constantly scrutinizes your body language and everything you do and say for "hidden meaning" She was shouting now.

"Lily I can't do this now I have got to get to work." He pushed away and turned to leave his own temper snapping.

"Spencer wait, please!" Lily said struggling to her feet. "Please don't leave. Stay here with me just today. You're between cases." she said reaching out to touch his cheek.

He flinched away and said coldly "I can't Lily I have a ton of paperwork and I have to get caught up. I'll see you tonight." He turned on his heel grabbed his holster and his bag and slammed out of the door.

Lily collapsed on the couch and began to cry.

Later at the BAU Spencer stepped of the elevator and headed straight for coffee with lots of sugar.

"Ah oh, trouble in paradise already." Morgan grinned at Spencer.

"Don't you have paperwork to catch up on like the rest of us" Spencer said in a very no nonsense tone.

He brushed past a surprised Morgan and passed Elle without answering her hello. He dropped into his chair, picked up the first file on the stack on his desk and turned to his computer.

Elle said, "what did you say to him Derek he looks royally pissed and Reid never looks royally pissed."

"Why does it have to be something I said?"

"Because you are the only one of us that teases him mercilessly. That has to get to him no matter how good he is at hiding it most of the time."

"No, I don't think that's it. I think the lovebirds finally realized the honeymoon is over and had their first big fight."

"Do you think so? Elle asked.

"Sure I do when was the last time you saw him guzzle coffee this early in the morning."

"Not since he met Lily."

"Exactly, Elle something is up and I am going to find out what it is."

No Derek, give it a rest for a little while. If you go charging over there now he's liable to take your head off." she said putting a hand on his arm.

"Ok, princess, you are right as usual." Looking around carefully he leaned in and kissed her. Morgan had taken Reid's advice, finally, and asked her out. They had been together about 4 months and like Spencer thought they had everyone fooled as to the nature of their relationship. In reality they fooled no one.

Lily got up off the couch with some difficulty and went to answer the doorbell when it rang.

"Anne, she cried I'm so glad you're here!" She tugged her into the entry way and shut the door tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"What is it Lily." Are you alright? "

"I am beginning to question my sanity Anne."

"What's going on Lily, is Spencer here?" She asks leading Lily into the kitchen.

"No, he went to work."

Anne went to the cupboard and grabbed the tea to make Lily a cup. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I might as well maybe you can help me figure out why I flipped out and picked a huge fight with my husband."

"You and Spencer had a fight! What in the world happened, you two usually can't keep you hands off each other. Frankly it made the rest of us sick to watch."

Lily told Anne what had happened starting with her dream the night before. "I can't figure it out Anne.

I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen to Spencer and I don't know why."

"Lily you should always trust your instincts, if you think something will happen then maybe you are right."

"But what if Spencer is right and I am having a hormonal meltdown?"

"Honey, it doesn't matter who is right the important thing is that you are upset and you need to calm down or your going to make your self sick." She held out her arms and hugged Lily while she cried.

After a few minutes she moved away from Anne and said, "I need to get dressed and finish drying my hair. Thanks for listening and letting me cry."

"Think nothing of it; I have the whole day free to spend with you. That is the great thing about being the boss and having great employee's you can take the day off if you want."

Anne owned two of the most successful art galleries in the DC area. In fact she and Lily had met in summer camp because they had similar artistic interests. Lily was a fair artist, but she had discovered a better head for business and had opened her first gallery in DC. When Lily had moved to DC, Anne had tried to get her to exhibit her photography but Lily refused, she was a journalist not an artist and she loved to travel. After her kidnapping and learning she was pregnant she decided to give up travel and the journalism part of her photography. She had begun to exhibit at Anne's galleries and was even more successful than she had been in journalism.

When Lily emerged from the bathroom 40 minutes later she told Anne about her doctor's visit the day before.

"So you are in labor, shouldn't you be in the hospital enjoying really good drugs?" Anne laughed.

"No the doctor doesn't want me to call him or go to the hospital until the contractions are less then 10 minutes apart. Apparently first babies take their sweet time getting here."

"Ok I guess the doctor knows best. Now on to the other reason I am here."

She opened her purse and pulled out a check and handed it to Lily.

"We sold a one of your photographs last night for quite a nice little sum." she grinned.

"Wow, this is great, thanks Anne. "

Lily grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Wait Lily where are you going. Anne hurried to catch up with her.

"I want you to take me to the bank so I can deposit this check I don't want it in the house."

"Are you sure you're in labor for God's sake."

"Yeah and I told you it's going to be awhile and I don't want to sit around here wondering if Spencer is okay."

"Al right but if you get to 20 minutes between contractions I am taking you to the hospital, doctor or no doctor."

Lily awkwardly climbed into Anne's SUV shut the door and put on her seatbelt. Anne followed suit and they drove out of the driveway.

When they reached the strip mall where the bank branch was located, Anne told Lily she wanted to go into the craft store. They decided to multitask Anne would go to the craft store and Lily went inside the branch instead of the drive through.

When Anne came out of the craft store 20 minutes later she was surprised that Lily hadn't joined her in the store.

"_Maybe something is wrong and she is waiting in the car." She thought._

She hurried to the car and looked inside Lily wasn't there. Anne took one step towards the bank when she heard the gunshots from within.

"What the hell-"

She saw a man with a ski mask on his face move in front of the big bank windows when she saw the gun she dropped her bag and dug frantically in her purse for her cell phone. Flipping it open she dialed 911.

After 2 hours of watching Spencer, chew his pencil to bits, and hearing him sigh. Morgan got up and went over to his desk.

"Al right Reid what's going on you have been looking at the same file for an hour now.

'Morgan, please leave me alone."

No, Spencer I am concerned about you. Your usually Mr. Concentration and now you're a million miles away. Did you have a fight with Lily?

Spencer sighed again and tossed the file aside. "How did you know?"

"Hello Reid, profiler, besides we're friends, right?"

"Yes we are" Reid proceeded to tell Derek everything starting with Lily's nightmare.

"So, she is convinced that something bad is going to happen to you?"

"That is what she said but when I suggested that it could be her pregnancy and fear of giving birth she was projecting on me, she lost it and started yelling at me."

Elle had overheard their conversation and came over to Reid desk.

She said "Let me guess, you tried to figure out the dream and probably even spouted off some statistics about expectant mothers. Am I right?"

"Yes she said I was patronizing her and that I can't turn off the profiler in me when I am at home."

"Well, Elle said, were you patronizing her?"

"I guess I was but what does that have to do with anything." Spencer looked genuinely confused.

"Reid you have a lot to learn about women."

"What's that supposed to mean," Morgan said.

Elle ignored Morgan and said to Reid. "You tried to solve her problem for her that isn't what she wanted you to do."

"What did she want me to do?" Reid asked still looking perplexed.

"She wanted you to sympathize with her and understand how she felt not try to fix the problem."

"Oh, well I guess I really messed things up, huh?"

"Not if you pick up the phone right now and apologize."

"Wait, she yells at him for no reason and you want him to apologize?"

"It's alright Derek I do want to talk to her."

"Okay Spencer, do what you have to do buddy."

Spencer reached for his cell phone when it rang. He looked at the display and said "it's Anne I wonder why she is calling me?"

"Maybe answering the phone would be the best way to find out" Morgan laughed.

"Oh, right," he said and opened the phone.

"Hello."

A/N I know evil cliffy what can I say I enjoy leaving you hanging. Hehehehehe. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here is the next chapter. Warning for language and violence. I own nothing of CM just my own characters.

Oliver Goldsmith said  
"_Don't let us make imaginary evils, when we have so many real ones to encounter._

Chapter 3

Lily's POV

Lily thought as she walked into the bank branch that she had not been entirely honest with her best friend. She had lied about how far apart her contractions were. They were more like 40 minutes. But she knew if she told Anne that she would not have agreed to coming here and Lily did not want to be in that house another second. Her mind was too much on Spencer and the blow out they had had earlier for her to remain there.

She stopped at the courtesy desk to fill out her deposit slip. It was busy in here. She wondered why then realized in was the last Friday of the month, pay day for a lot of folks. Another contraction hit as she took her place in line.

"_Damn, she thought looking at her watch 32 minutes from the last time." _

A young man ahead of her turned and said "are you alright miss?"

Lily nodded "just early stage labor. _I hope!"_

"Why don't you take my place in line?"

"Oh, I can't do that."

"Yes you can and you will I can see you are in pain so lets get you out of here as quickly as we can."

She switched places with him and said gratefully "thank you, you are very kind."

He shrugged and said "I have a sister and I hope someone would do the same for her. Do you have someone to help you?"

"Yes she is in the craft store if I take too long here she'll come looking for me."

"Cool, and good luck."

"Thanks."

Or she would have thanked him if not for four men bursting into the building carrying large guns. One pointed his shotgun and shouted.

"This is a robbery everyone on the floor now."

Another one masked man strode to the windows and shut the curtains.

The rest of the men went to the tellers shouting for them to fill the bags they carried, while the first man headed back to the vault.

For Lily is was like a dream everything moving in slow motion. She didn't immediately hit the ground as she was simply stunned. She saw a teller surreptitiously move her hand to the edge of her desk. Lily thought "she's going for the panic button." Lily wasn't the only one who saw the movement. One masked man turned and shot her.

When Lily screamed the man turned to her and shouted. "I said get down bitch." He strode to her and backhanded her hard. She fell down, pain exploding through her face and her abdomen. The last thing she heard was the whine of electronics as the surveillance cameras were shot out. The last thing she thought before she passed out was. "_Please God save my baby."_

Quantico

Spencer was reaching for his cell phone when it rang. He looked at the display and said "it's Anne I wonder why she is calling me?"

"Maybe answering the phone would be the best way to find out" Morgan laughed.

"Oh, right," he said and opened the phone.

"Hello. What? Anne slow down I can't understand you." What! Yes. Oh my God, are you sure? The police are there now. No stay put. Anne call back this number I am going to give you. Are you ready? He rattled off the number for his desk phone. Yes call back in two minutes. Ok, ok don't worry. Bye."

Reid turned to Elle he was sheet white and trembling. "Spencer, what the hell-" Morgan began but Reid cut him off.

"Morgan please answer the phone if we don't get back to the bull pen before Anne calls back. Ask her to wait and put her on speaker phone."

"Elle please go to Hotch's office and get him to come down here I am going to get Gideon."

He didn't wait to see how they reacted to him giving orders. He ran to Gideon's office.

Gideon was plodding through his own stack of paperwork when Reid sprinted into his office. He looked up in surprise. In a second he took in the younger agents white face trembling hands and the tears beginning well in his eyes. He got up shut the door and said.

"What has happened Spencer, is it Lily?"

"Jason I can't explain please come to the bull pen and Anne will explain it she is calling in to my desk line now."

Gideon was perplexed but without comment he followed Reid back to his desk where the rest of the team was gathered.

The phone rang. He took a deep breath answered it "Reid. Yes Anne, thank you, I am going to put you on speaker please tell the others what you told me. He hit the speaker button dropped the phone into its cradle and sat down heavily.

Anne was crying. Morgan said "Anne tell us please what is going on."

"L-lily and I drove the bank this morning she wanted to deposit a check for a photograph I sold for her last night. I only wanted to go into the craft store for a minute when I came out I w-was surprised that she hadn't joined me in the store so I went to the car thinking maybe she was wiped out from a contraction and she wasn't there so I turned to go into the bank and that's when I h-heard the s-shot. I saw a man in a m-mask and a gun he closed the curtain and then I called 911. The operator told me they had just registered a silent alarm on their system and she started to ask m-me all these q-questions. I d-didn't know a-and I wanted to call Spencer and I d-did. Oh G-god S-Spencer. She's in there, what if they hurt her or the b-baby." She began to sob.

"Anne, please be calm, Gideon said. The police are there yes?"

"Yes, but Spencer, she needs you. You have to come now."

"We can't go down there in an official capacity Anne this is a matter for the police and SWAT. They will have a hostage negotiator there very soon." Gideon said not letting Spencer speak.

"But this is his wife and you're her friends you have to do something!"

"We will do everything we can from here, I promise."

"You don't care do you" she shouted.

"Anne of course we do but think, if we go charging in there the media curiosity will be peaked and we can't let these people figure out that there is a pregnant wife of a BAU profiler among their hostages. The results for her could be disastrous. And make no mistake Anne, they are monitoring the media." Gideon said.

"Are you sure Gideon?"

"Yes Anne this is the way it has to be for now but if we do step in you'll be the first to know I promise."

"Al right but Agent Gideon I am so afraid. What can I do for her?"

"Do not talk to the media. Don't tell them anything about Lily if they do corner you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir I understand I won't say anything."

"Thank you Anne. Now tell us again what you saw, where exactly you are, and what is the name of the bank."

Anne took them through it again slowly from the time she got to the Reids' home.

"We are in the shopping mall. The Georgetown Center. The bank is First Household Bank. It is on Rose and 9th streets."

Morgan strode out of the bull pen to Garcia's office. They were going to get everything they could on the bank and the surrounding area.

JJ entered the bull pen at a fast clip. "Everyone you need to see what just came on the networks."

They all hurried to the conference room where JJ picked up the remote for the television and clicked it. The face of the blond reporter for channel seven came on the screen.

"-at the Georgetown mall, there is no word how many hostages are in the bank at this time. We do know that the police responded within 2 minutes of the silent alarm being tripped and it is believed that backed in a corner the thieves had no choice but to take hostages. We do not know the condition of the hostages or if the men have any demands. We are looking into the possibility that this robbery is the work of the same men who have robbed 5 banks at gunpoint in the last 5 weeks. You will know more as we know more. This is Lacey Atwood for channel 7 back to you Stormy."

At that point the anchorwoman took over and JJ muted the TV.

If this is related to the robberies in the area, the we may have the opening we need. If we can tie them together. I can go to the director to let us get down there do what has to be down to end this." Hotch said his face grim. Spencer had said nothing he was staring at the muted screen as if his very existence depended on it. _"Perhaps it does. Hotch thought grimly._

"Let's do what we can from here. Basic profile." Gideon said.

"Male black or white 20-50 yrs old. High organized and ruthless. They are cornered and will stop at nothing to get what they want." said Hotch.

"Agreed Gideon said but we need more than that."

"I think I can help you with that" a voice said behind them.

"Garcia what are you doing out of your hallowed office." Morgan quipped.

"I have access to the surveillance tapes in the bank for this morning."

"How did you pull that off?" JJ asked impressed.

"If I tell you that I'll have to kill you."

"Well let's see it!" Morgan said.

"If you'll follow me to my office it is on my lap top."

They followed her to her office. Spencer had said nothing during all of this. The color of his face had returned to it normal shade of pale, but he still trembled. Hotch glanced at Gideon raised his eyebrows and nodded imperceptibly at Reid. Gideon shook his head. _"Later" he mouthed in Hotch's direction._

Garcia hit a button on her laptop and there was the interior of the bank.

"Based on the time Anne said they arrived there I have found the time stamp for when Lily enters the lobby." Garcia explained. It was a black and white video of excellent quality. Too excellent for Spencer. When Lily appeared on screen he whimpered and sat down heavily in the only other chair in the office. They watched as Lily moved to the courtesy desk to fill out her paperwork. They all saw her wince at the contraction and they saw her look at her watch and then her face fill with annoyance and some fear. They watched her speak to a young man in line ahead of her. Then they saw him give up his place in line. Then all hell broke loose. The masked men had entered the lobby. Gideon glanced at Spencer; Reid's hands were clenched and white at the knuckles. They watched one of the men close the curtains at the window and saw them kill a teller reaching for the silent alarm. They saw Lily scream and then one of them approach her say something and then backhand her. As she fell and was unmoving Spencer screamed "NO" and he leapt out of his chair turning for the door.

Morgan grabbed him. "No, buddy you will not go alone this time."

"Morgan get you hands off of me. I will kill that bastard with my bare hands. He is a dead man do you hear me! "

Morgan struggled to hold him back; Hotch and Gideon grabbed him as well.

"**LET ME GO DAMN IT**." Spencer yelled.

He fought like a wildcat. It took all of their strength to hold him in place. Finally Morgan punched him and he dropped like a stone into Hotch's arms. Hotch staggered but stayed on his feet. He and Gideon lifted Spencer and carried the unconscious man to Gideon's office.

"Jesus, Derek did you have to hit him." Elle whispered appalled by what she had seen on screen and by what Morgan had done.

"I didn't know what else to do he was like a drug head hyped up on PCP he almost broke away from us. Would you have him go running into a situation he doesn't understand? He already did that once. Remember last year we almost lost him." Morgan shouted.

"Don't you dare yell at me Morgan I was in that little room a year ago, I wasn't the only one too slow on the trigger." she spat at him.

"That was low Greenaway." Morgan said quietly.

"I know Derek I am so sorry please forgive me. She began to cry and he took her in his arms. I just don't get it she cried. Why is fate or destiny or God or what ever so cruel to that sweet man?"

Morgan had no answer for her. He rocked her in his arms as JJ and Garcia huddled together and wept.

"_Dear God, Morgan thought what will happen to him if we fail."_

_A/N Please reivew. You have to feed the muse or she will die and then you won't get the ending to this LOL no, seriously review please. I know I am pushing the tech bounds with Garcia but it is authors choice to manipulate this universe right? _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Here is the next chapter. Warnings are language and sexual references, and violence. You have been warned please do not read if it you are offended by this sort of thing. I own nothing of CM but my own characters.

**Victor Hugo**** (1802 - 1885)**, _Les Miserables, 1862_ Dreaming permits each and every one of us to be quietly and safely insane every night of our lives.

Chapter 4

_**Lily, **he shouted again, even though his throat was raw and what came from his tortured vocal cords was barely more that a whisper. Mists swirled around him in every shade of gray and white he had ever seen. He did not know how long he had been trapped in this, well what ever this was. The mists thinned a bit as they had a hundred, a thousand times before and just as he had a thousand times before he turned and ran to the opening. This time the mists did not close when he approached the opening. Suspicious now he stepped slowly through the opening into a dark room. "Oh this is much better than the fog" he thought sarcastically. He was afraid; there were whispers all around him. "Hello, who's there? Is that you Lily?" A figure approached and stepped into the lingering light of the mist. _

"_Mom, what are you doing here?" _

"_Spencer, when will you learn? I told you not to trust them." _

"_Trust who mom?" What do you mean?"_

"_Why the government thugs my sweet boy."_

"_Mom, what-?"_

"_Don't interrupt mother, I taught you better than that Spence. Now listen to me. You didn't really think you could have normal life did you. I mean look at you. You are a geek of the highest degree who has to chase psychos around to make himself feel superior to others. Sure you have a beautiful wife, but they took her away from you. Don't cry my sweet boy don't you see it is better this way. That baby would never be normal. I mean look at its parent's one a shy virgin who takes pictures for a living and never had a real boyfriend till you. And you well as I said you are a nerd with no experience with women. How did you ever get her into your bed? Surely there were other men with more experience she could've chosen-"_

"_Stop it mother!"_

_His mother faded out of view to be replaced by Morgan. _

"_Some agent you are you can't even protect your own family." That's why I hit you because you disgust me. You belong in a library not in the BAU and we all know it. _

"_Your not real Morgan just go away and let me find Lily." _

_Yes Reid I am real this is the real me underneath the mask of civility and friendship I am forced to wear around you. Oh, by the way Reid you will never find Lily because she doesn't want you anymore._

"_That's not true she loves me and I love her!" he shouted, tears streaming down his face._

_Morgan laughed and disappeared._

"_They are right you know" said a voice from behind him._

_He spun around and there was his beautiful Lily. A huge bruise bloomed over the left side of her face. She carried a bundle in her arms._

"_Lily, sweetheart. Where have you been I have been looking for you for hours?" _

_It's too late for me Spencer. She stepped closer to him and he could see the baby she carried in her arms._

"_Lily give me the baby, you're not yourself."_

"_That's why I can't stay Spencer; you never had any faith in me and look where it got me. I would have been home when the bank robbery happened but I couldn't stand to be in our house after our fight. It's you fault I have to go and take our baby with me." She moved her hand and placed it over the baby's mouth and nose smothering the child._

"_Lily no!_

Gideon's office BAU.

Gideon and Hotch were discussing Reid and the hostage situation at the bank.

"Jason do you think Reid will be alright or has he finally been broken by this latest blow?"

I don't know Aaron, but I won't lie to you and tell you I'm not worried for her sake and the baby's as well as for Spencer."

Hotch looked over to the couch where they had placed Reid after Morgan had hit him. He was angry that Morgan had hit him but if he was honest with himself he had to admit that he had been thinking the same thing at the time and he was sure Gideon had as well, Morgan just acted before either one of them did.

"I know Jason; we have all become very fond of Lily. She has changed him for the better. He is a better agent and certainly a better man because of her and the baby."

Gideon smiled to himself "I have to admit I never pictured him as a husband and certainly not as a father. Everything happened to them so fast. I wonder if it was too fast. Eight months ago Lily is kidnapped by a revenge driven mad woman. Reid is shot. And then they find out their expecting and the get married. That is awfully fast. I sometimes wonder if they will make the long haul."

Hotch began to respond to this when Reid began to moan in his sleep. He called out for Lily but they also heard him talk to his mother and to Morgan. Then he began to thrash and scream Lily's name. Gideon rushed to his side and put a hand on his arm. Spencer's eyes flew open and Gideon's heart broke at the anguish he saw. Then Reid eyes cleared and he said.

"W-what happened?" He looked around him and then at Gideon and Hotch. "Where am I?"

Then his brain succeeded in getting through the adrenaline fueled panic and he said "Lily, I have to-" he stood up and Gideon blocked his path.

"Reid you need to calm down, we are on the problem, and we will go after her when we have the proper plan to get her out safely." Sit down son, please?"

Memory flooded his mind and he said. "Morgan hit me?"

"Yeah man I thought if you broke away from us it was either that or shoot you." said Morgan from the doorway.

Reid sat down and said. "I can't believe you hit me!"

"I didn't know what else to do. You went off the deep end for a minute and would have done more harm than good if we allowed you to leave and go after Lily."

They were interrupted by Garcia. "I found out why these guys got cornered at the bank."

I was reviewing the 911 tape from Anne's call and its coded priority 1." She grinned like she had just divulged the greatest secret since the wheel.

"That's great Garcia, but all bank robberies are coded that way how does that help us?" Hotch asked patiently.

"Oh right I forgot you don't know what has been going on with the other robberies. She sat down and said. I was able to cross reference the silent alarm triggers from the other 4 robberies and I found that the signal was being blocked from proper coding at dispatch."

Hotch stared at her, "you mean to tell me a dispatch operator deliberately downgraded a panic alarm on these robberies preventing the proper response?"

"Yeah the programming was brilliant, well almost brilliant I could've done it better with-"

"Garcia? Gideon said quietly I'm sure you can do anything you put your mind to but can you stick to our problem?"

Garcia blushed and said "Oh right, sorry sir." So anyway after the robberies took place on some kind of signal from the robbery team the operator would change the code on the silent alarm and then the boys in blue would arrive but always too late."

So why hasn't this been discovered, I mean someone had to be suspicious as to why the cops were always late to these hold ups?" Morgan asked.

"Two reasons different jurisdictions, and when the call would originally come in the operator was able to delete the call and replace it with the new code after the fact."

She smiled wickedly, "but I was able to reconstruct the original calls. No one ever realizes that deleted records can be retrieved if you're a goddess or god of the information superhighway as I am."

"So what does that tell us, can we trace it back to the operator?"

Garcia handed Hotch the file she was holding with a flourish. "I have her info right here."

"Her?" Gideon asked.

"Yes, her name is Danielle Rogers and she lives not 5 miles from the first bank robbed a month ago. She didn't stop the call this time and I couldn't figure out why so I called dispatch and talked to her supervisor. She called in sick this morning. Her address is in the file."

Hotch said "I'll call Detective Gutierrez he owes me a favor. He can bring her into Quantico with out raising questions with the media."

He turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

"I want to be in on the interview." Reid said.

No I want you to stay from Ms Rogers. We don't know what her loyalties are or how long we will be able to hold her. If we can't hold her till this is over she may contact her partners and as I said before we can't risk them finding out your wife is one of their hostages." Gideon said.

He walked over to Reid a squeezed his shoulder. I know how much this is hurting you but we have got to be very careful. So far these guys aren't talking to the negotiator which makes them dangerous because they aren't saying what they want."

Reid left Gideon's office his shoulders slumped he wouldn't make eye contact with any one he passed. Gideon watched him go with a heavy heart

"_How much more of this can he take?" _

First Household bank

Lily opened her eyes. She hurt all over and groaned as she tried to sit up. The young man who had given her his place in line was lying next to her. He looked around the said quietly "mam are you ok."

"I think so what happened."

"One of the Neanderthals knocked you down."

"Oh right, what's going on."

"Apparently we have been taken hostage. I don't know why."

"Hey, you over there shut up! one of the masked men shouted. Stop talking now or your dead."

Lily gasped as another much stronger contraction gripped her body. She looked at her watch and realized she had been out for an hour. She didn't know how far apart the contractions were now.

"_This isn't good; this isn't good at all she thought. Oh Spencer where are you do you even know what has happened. I am sorry we fought baby. Please forgive me."_

Lily pulled herself over to the front of the teller booth to rest against and she closed her eyes. She focused on Spencer's face, his eyes.

_She closed off her mind to the sobbing and the conversation of the hostage takers and thought of Spencer._

Accepting all I've done and said  
I want to stand and stare again  
'Til there's nothing left out..  
Oh, it remains there in your eyes  
Whatever comes and goes  
I will hear your silent call..

_She remembered the first time she saw him. He came into the internet café and walked to her table. She had a red rose on the table in front of her to signal to him who she was. He stopped in front of the table. "Lily St John" he said nervously clearing his throat and pulling at his collar. He told her later that he hadn't realized she would be so beautiful. She had nearly chocked on her coffee when she saw him. He was dressed like a 15 year old on his first day at an exclusive prep school. She had wanted to laugh until she looked in to his chocolate brown eyes and realized that behind the scared rabbit look was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. _

In your eyes the light the heat  
In your eyes I am complete  
In your eyes the resolution  
In your eyes of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes I wanna be that complete  
In your eyes I wanna touch the light,  
The heat I see in your eyes..

_Then she was remembering the dark room and how he had come in and the relief and love so evident on his face to see her alive before it all closed down again making it possible to do what he had to do to save her._

Love..I don't like to see  
So much pain so much wasted  
And this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired working so hard  
For ours to have  
I look to return one day  
To keep me awake and alive  
And all my instincts  
They return  
And the grand facade so soon will burn  
Without a voice without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

_She remembered their wedding and how beautiful it was. They had gone to visit his mother afterwards and she thought of how hard it was for him to let her see that side of his life. It hurt him that his mother was only coherent some of the time in spite of the medications and he was overwhelmed with guilt for staying away from her. And even though Lily had been frightened of his mother's condition she didn't let it show for his sake and had been as kind as she could be to Diana Reid. _

Love..I get so lost sometimes days pass  
And this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are  
And all my instincts they return  
And the grand facade so soon will burn  
Without a voice  
Without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

Then without any warning she was yanked roughly to her feet. "Get up bitch, everyone get up move to the windows and sit down and shut up!" He shouted shoving her away from him so that she almost fell. Another contraction. She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out. She felt panic welling up inside her as she awkwardly sat down with the others. The contractions were coming too fast.

Quantico-The gun range.

Spencer picked up the safety goggles and put them on. He put on the ear protectors and drew his gun out of his holster. He checked the clip to make sure it was full and he pushed the button for the target. He took a two handed stance and thumbed off the safety. He concentrated only on everything Hotch had taught him about shooting and he was going to get it right this time or be damned. He squeezed the trigger and felt the recoil. He squeezed again and again reloading and emptying another clip. He pushed the button again to bring the target to him. The head of the target was destroyed as was the area of the heart. Every shot had found its way home.

Garcia's office.

Gideon and Hotch watched as Garcia brought up a new image of the interior of the bank.

"How did you do that I thought the cameras were destroyed."

"Oh I have no doubt the think they took all the cameras out but they missed one."

"Howis that possible? These are organized individuals they probably have a security expert who would have know where every camera is in the room."

"I don't know Gideon maybe a recent upgrade I only know it isn't in the most recent security schematics."

"How are you accessing it?" Hotch asked.

That is the beauty of this little baby. Instead of conventional tape or even disc, the signal is wireless and protected by an encryption code, which I broke pretty quickly. The signal would go straight to the bank managers lap top. He could keep track of everything going on in the lobby. I have hijacked it for our use."

"Excellent work Garcia. Gideon said smiling "I think we just caught a break."

"Good Hotch, said because Ms Rogers is clammed up we can't get anything out of her except she has been very well paid for her expertise."

"Where is Reid? Gideon asked. "We need his eyes."

Garcia turned another monitor on. "He's in the gun range I have been keeping an eye on him. I was worried."

They all watched as he emptied clip after clip into a target and were astounded by his improvement in accuracy. Gideon didn't like what he saw on the young agents face. He looked dead in the eyes and it badly scared the older man.

The Gun Range

Spencer put down his gun it was almost too hot to touch.

"When did you get so good with a gun?" Hotch said from behind him as Spencer removed his goggles and hearing protection.

Without turning Spencer said in a cold voice. "I could always shoot Hotch I just never had the stomach for it until now."

Hotch didn't like what he was hearing in the young agents voice. And he wondered if the young agent was contemplating crossing a line he shouldn't. But he didn't have time to get into it with him. He needed him to look at feed from the bank.

"We have a live feed from the bank Reid." he said

"Garcia I presume, how did she pull that off?"

"I'll explain it later we need you to look at the feed if you can."

"I don't want to Hotch but I must for her sake." he said in that same cold voice.

Garcia's office

They watch as Lily woke up and spoke briefly to the same young man in line with her. Spencer had been so relieved to see her awake and seemingly ok that he began to weep again. They saw her go through another contraction and then they watched her sit up against the teller's booth. Spencer watched her close her eyes and completely ignore the others around her. He had always envied her ability to shut out the outside world. She loved to meditate. She claimed it was very relaxing.

She's shutting out the pain and the stress." Gideon said.

Then abruptly one of the masked men hauled her to her feet and shoved her in the direction of the windows where everyone was sitting. They saw her grimace in pain again barely 15 minutes had passed since the last one.

Hotch said, "we just ran out of time we have to get her out of there now."

A/N I have no idea if the tech stuff I mention is even possible so if you're an expert don't flame me. Also the song lyrics are from "in your eyes" by Peter Gabriel. Also I am accelerating Lily's labor for story purposes. More later loyal readers. Please reivew:)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Warnings are for violence and language I own nothing of CM just my own characters.

Until the day when God shall deign to reveal the future to man, all human wisdom is summed up in these two words,--'Wait and hope'.

**Alexandre Dumas**** (1802 - 1870)**, _The Count of Monte Cristo_

Chapter 5

The young man Lily had stood next to in line sat down next to her.

"They're getting closer together aren't they?"

"I'm starting to get a little scared; I don't want to have a baby in a bank. I want a hospital with great drugs and I want my husband there with me."

"What's your name?" he asked he

"Lily Reid"

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Reid I am Scott Turner" he held out his hand and she shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too Scott but please call me Lily." she smiled

Scott was watching the men and he said quietly to Lily. "Look over, there tell me whats different about them."

Lily look carefully at them. "They took their masks off."

"Yeah, Scott said I wonder-" then he trailed off and didn't say anymore.

"What Scott, what is it?"

'I was just thinking they don't seem to care anymore if we can ID them or not. I don't like that thought at all it makes me wonder what they are up to."

One of the men looked over at them. He strode to where they were and pistol whipped Scott knocking him unconscious.

He turned to Lily and said "I told you to shut up. He said loudly to the other hostages the next person that talks is dead you got me."

BAU Garcia's office

Hotch said, "we just ran out of time we have to get her out of there now."

"Garcia can you find out who is in charge of the SWAT team at the bank and give them access to that live feed? Gideon asked if they can see inside the bank they can come up with a way to get those people out alive."

"Yes sir I'm on it now."

"Garcia wait a minute." Reid said. He turned to Hotch and Gideon. Look at the screen I think we got more serious problems. They removed their masks."

"Is that bad?" Garcia asked.

Yes it could mean they don't care if they are identified anymore. They expect to walk out the the bank and just walk away." Gideon said stroking his chin

"But they don't know we can see them." Garcia said enhancing each man face and running facial recognition software.

They had matches in seconds.

Ok we got their names, Daniel Whitaker DOB 1975, Jonathon Thompson DOB 1976, Robert Hamilton DOB 1976 and Richard White DOB 1975. The are all ex military and graduates of West Point military academy. They were all members of the Law Enforcement Tactics Club class of 1992 all graduated top of their class. Whitaker is an explosives expert, Thompson is their electronics and computer expert, Hamilton is a security expert and White is a weapons expert. These are some dangerous dudes. After they left the military they put their expertise to use in forming one of these paramilitary groups that believe the government is completely ineffective and they want a revolution with themselves as the new leaders."

"So the robberies are to finance their activities" Hotch said

"It also explains why they are ignoring attempts to negotiate they believe they are above the current laws which they see as ineffective. Gideon said, this situation just got a lot more complicated."

"We need to get this information to SWAT" Hotch repeated his previous order to Garcia.

She picked up her head set and made the call. The others left her office for the conference room where they found Elle, Morgan and JJ. Reid avoided looking at Morgan as he sat down.

"Listen up we have new information." Hotch relayed what they knew to the team and that he had given the info to the police and SWAT on the scene.

"So that's it we just sit her?" Morgan said.

Hotch's phone rang he stepped out to take the call. When he came back in he looked at Gideon and said "the situation has changed."

First Household Bank

Lily looked over at the man that seemed to be their leader and he was looking at her with a strange expression. At first she didn't know what to make of it and then she realized it was recognition. He walked over to her with his pistol trained on her.

"What's your name little lady and don't lie to me or I'll shoot you in the abdomen."

"L-lily R-Reid. She said her voice quaking.

"Where's you purse?"

"Over there she pointed to where she had fallen when he hit her and yes she was sure it was him who hit her."

He backed away from her and picked up the purse his eyes never leaving her face and he dumped the content's on the table including her pistol. He ignored the gun and opened her wallet and studied her ID.

"Well, well, well boys we got us a celebrity in our midst. This is. he said pointing to her, Lily Reid wife of Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. He began to recite Reid vital static's. Dr Reid is the youngest member of the unit IQ 187, eidetic memory, three PhD's. He rescued the lovely Lily here from a psycho doctor who wanted to kill him and got shot for his pains. It was all over the media here about eight months ago and then again when these two got married."

He looked a Lily and said "I never forget a face. And since this is a wonderful happenstance you are going to help us get out of here and walk away unscathed." He laughed with the others, approached her and hauled her up to her feet and started to drag her away.

Scott leapt to his feet and said "Hey she's pregnant can't you leave her alone."

The man turned and shot Scott in the head. Lily screamed and the man hit her in the face again, shut up Mrs. Reid and do as you're told and your husband just might get you back in one piece.

Garcia's office

She watched as one of the men spoke to Lily and then picked up her purse. She saw him look at her wallet then say something to the men with him. He saw her haul Lily to her feet and then shoot the young man beside her. He saw him hit Lily again and drag her away from the others. She pulled of her headset and quickly left the office for the conference room.

Hotch came back into the room. "It looks like they finally want to talk." He stopped looked at Dr Reid with a look the young man didn't understand.

"Well Aaron what do they want" Gideon asked.

Hotch tore his eyes away from Reid and said they want "Dr Reid at the bank in 30 minutes or they will kill another hostage."

A/N please review. I know this is short but be patient there will be more later gentle readers


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Warnings are some language and threats of violence. I own nothing of CM only my own characters.

When you meet your antagonist, do everything in a mild and agreeable manner. Let your courage be as keen, but at the same time as polished, as your sword.

**Richard Brinsley Sheridan**** (1751 - 1816)**

Chapter 6

Richard White dragged Lily over to the desk where Daniel Whitaker was working on an explosives device. He shoved her down into a chair and she moaned as another contraction came. She had lost track of how far apart they were.

"What the matter Mrs. Reid?

He had already showed her that he punished disobedience so against her better judgment she told him she was in labor.

"Well Danny I guess this speeds things up a bit, why don't you prepare a surprise for the authorities while I go make sure this lovely young woman's husband joins the fun."

"Please leave my husband out of this" she cried.

"Oh but I can't, you see it will be his influence with the powers that be that will get us out of here." Richard said

"He won't help you" she spat.

"Oh I think he will once he knows we have been introduced." He walked away picked up a phone and spoke for a few minutes to someone.

He hung up and walked back to Lily. "Your husband will be here in thirty minutes. If everything goes according to plan you'll be released unharmed if not well…." He trialed off and smiled the most evil smile she had ever seen.

Quantico

Hotch came back into the room. "It looks like they finally want to talk." He stopped, looked at Dr Reid with a look the young man didn't understand.

"Well Aaron what do they want" Gideon asked.

Hotch tore his eyes away from Reid and said they want "Dr Reid at the bank in 30 minutes or they will kill another hostage."

"Another hostage, they killed someone. Spencer stood up, Come on we have to see the tape I have to know if-"

"It's not Lily" said a quiet voice behind the group. They turned to see Garcia in the doorway. Tears were in her eyes.

She came further into the conference room. I just saw what happened. It wasn't Lily. It was another hostage, but there is something else you should see.

Gideon got up and said "would you please fix it so we can see the feed on Reid computer we have 28 minutes we need to get moving now."

They all hurried out of the building Reid stopping only to grab his laptop.

Hotch; Gideon and Reid were in one SUV and Morgan, Elle and JJ in the other. Reid opened his laptop and hooked up with Garcia she gave him the time stamp to watch while she monitored the live feed. As he and Gideon watched the events unfold, they described what was happening to Hotch who was driving.

Spencer was heart sick when the young man was killed. It looked like he had only tried to defend Lily.

"He recognized her Spencer." Gideon said

"I know Reid said, Jason what am I going to do? I know they will use her to get what they want and right now I will give them anything including myself if the will only let her go unharmed."

"I know son, I care about her too, and we all do. We will figure it out, we always do."

Twenty minutes later both vehicles entered the parking lot. Piling out of the vehicle they presented their ID and were led over to the hostage negotiator and the high ranking officer on the scene.

"I am Lt Mendoza which one of you is Dr Reid?" He asked.

Spencer stepped forward. "Dr this is Larry Caldwell he is our negotiator." Before he could speak his phone rang.

"Caldwell, yes he is here just one minute please."

"Dr Reid" he said and handed him the phone.

"This is Dr Reid I want to speak to my wife." He demanded with more bravado then he felt.

"Oh no Dr Reid first you will listen and then you will do as you are told or your lovely wife will die. Do you understand me Dr?" Richard said.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I want a fully fueled Bell Jet Ranger here in the parking lot in ninety minutes. On board you'll have 2 million in bearer bonds. You will allow us to leave and when we leave DC airspace we'll give you detailed instructions on how to save you wife from our little surprise."

"What you have done to her, Spencer whispered, tears tracking down his cheeks."

"Come now Doctor I now you can see us otherwise you wouldn't be here. I never do anything with out fully planning for all the outcomes. I know about the recent security upgrade and we left the camera you are using to watch us intact. So let's stop playing games and you do as you're told and all will be sunshine and light for you and your wife. So tell me what are you going to do?"

"I'll get you whatever you want." Spencer said

"Very good Dr Reid." And he hung up.

Spencer gave the phone back to Caldwell and relayed what the men wanted.

"Dr Reid forgive me but we can't just give these guys everything they want on a silver platter." Caldwell protested.

Spencer rounded on the other man stepping up to get in his face. I don't care what is normal procedure Mr. Caldwell I will do what is necessary to get my wife and child back alive, so don't you tell me what to do! He shouted.

Hotch put a hand on his arm Spencer, "calm down you can't help her like this." Spencer looked for a moment as though he would punch someone then his shoulders dropped and he turned and walked back to the SUV. He sat down and picked up the lap top and keyed into the bank camera. When he saw what was on the screen he dropped the computer on the floor of the SUV and stumbled out of the vehicle and retched.

Gideon ran to him putting an arm around his shoulders. "My God Spencer what happened?" Spencer said nothing he pointed to the laptop as he wiped his mouth and he began to weep.

Gideon picked up the laptop and looked at the screen. He stared in total disbelief for a moment. He put the laptop down and covered his face with his hands.

"_My God, he thought what we do now?_ "

Hotch looked at the laptop and his jaw clenched as he looked at Lily and saw the explosive charge attached to the makeshift collar around her neck.

A/N Oh I am evil to leave this where it is but I can't resist Mwahahaha. Please review. TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Here is the next Warnings are the same I own nothing.

Chapter 7

Hotch looked at the laptop and his jaw clenched as he looked at Lily and saw the explosive charge attached to the makeshift collar around her neck.

He walked away pulling out his cell phone he didn't care if he had to call the President himself he was going to get these men what they wanted and to hell with the consequences. He had to get Lily out of there. He was afraid of what might happen to Spencer if he lost his wife and child. He was afraid the young man would leave the FBI for good and disappear into some obscure branch of academia and never leave the library again. Hotch couldn't allow that. Reid had become indispensable to the team but that wasn't all. They had all come to care very much for the young agent and his little family.

It took Hotch the better part of thirty minutes arguing with the directors but in the end it was set up to give the hostage takers what they wanted. In the meantime Morgan had been studying the feed of lily to try to get a handle on the device on her neck. It was very small so it was difficult for him to get a good look at it but he had help from Garcia who was enhancing and sending him images he could work with.

The minutes ticked by in agonizing slowness. Spencer had not spoken a word to anyone since seeing his wife's predicament. He had climbed back into one the SUV's and was sitting staring out the window. Elle had climbed into the vehicle and sat next to him speaking quietly to him. She didn't seem to notice that he did not respond to her. She just kept up a soothing patter like a parent comforting a smile child.

At precisely 88 minutes after Reid had talked to Richard White, a black bell jet ranger helicopter flew in and landed in the almost empty parking lot. All civilians including the press had been moved several hundred yards away. It landed with a cacophony of sound so that talking was impossible. When the blades slowed all most to a stop the pilot jumped out and ran to where law enforcement was waiting to take him back to the military base he came from. The hostage takers had said they didn't need a pilot and no one doubted their abilities any longer. Spencer roused back to the present got out of the SUV and walked to where Lt Mendoza was standing talking quietly with the leader of the SWAT team.

The lieutenant's phone rang. He answered it and then passed it to Spencer.

"Well Dr I see our ride is here. Here is how this is going to go down. I assume you have seen your wife and the necklace we made for her." He laughed.

"Yes I have." Spencer said wearily

"Good now you tell SWAT to stay back. We will release the rest of the hostages first and then we will exit the building. Now my good friend Daniel has the detonator for the little bomb you wife is wearing should he be shot or any of us shot I am afraid it will be very unpleasant for both of you or should I say all three of you."

"I will find you and kill you with my bare hands I swear to God." Spencer spat.

Richard laughed and said "I don't think so Dr Reid and watch what you say for poor Lily's sake. Now after we are in the copter and leaving the DC area you may go into the bank and disarm the bomb. Daniel will call in specific instructions. Now if you don't mind we need to get out of here. Good bye Dr Reid."

Dr Reid handed the phone to the lieutenant and relayed what the man said to him. A minute later and all of the hostages but Lily were running out of the building to safety. I minute later the four men ran out and got into the helicopter. It took off to the north moving fast. Hotch pulled out his phone and requested military radar tracking of the jet ranger which was all they could do till Lily was safe. In the meantime the bomb squad had entered the building and was trying to disarm the bomb. Several minutes later they received communications from the robbers with instructions. The paramedics had put Lily out with pain killers as they needed her as still as possible and her labor wouldn't allow her to sit still anymore. Her contractions were at 2 minutes apart and they needed to get her to the hospital as fast as possible.

After 20 minutes of painstaking work the bomb squad removed the collar and explosive from Lily and took it out of the building for safe disposal.

The paramedics came out of the bank with Lily on a stretcher and quickly moved her to the waiting ambulance. Spencer climbed into the back and they sped out of the parking lot sirens screaming and lights flashing.

The rest of the team jumped into the waiting SUV's and raced out of the parking lot after the ambulance letting the emergency vehicle plow the road for them.

Fifteen minutes later the ambulance pulled up the entrance of the ER at university hospital. They raced into the entry way and were met by the waiting doctor. Lily was coming around again and she began to scream and fight off the doctor.

Spencer took her hand and said soothingly "it's alright Imzadi you are safe it's over baby."

Lily's eyes snapped to his and she tried to push up from the gurney and embrace him. "Oh God Spencer I was so scared. I thought he was going to hurt you and the baby." She began to cry and then she screamed as another contraction hit.

"Doctor Reid we have to get her into delivery now the contractions are coming on top of each other and she is fully effaced and dilated."

"I want to go with her." Spencer demanded.

"Al right doctor, nurse get him some scrubs will you please and meet us in delivery room 3.

"Come on Doctor lets get you ready for that baby the nurse said leading him away."

Spencer followed the nurse and quickly donned what she gave him and they entered the delivery room.

"Your just in time Dr Reid, you have an impatient baby." Lily's doctor said. Now just so you know your wife came in with very high blood pressure we have given her meds for that and she is ready to start pushing. Lily I know you want to push but you need to ignore that urge for a minute till I tell you. The doctor was busy for a brief moment then he said ok Lily I want you to push on the next contraction."

Lily screamed and pushed hard.

Good Lily the baby crowning. Another push. Lily had Spencer's hand in hers and he nearly screamed when she pushed again crushing his hand. She dropped back on the pillow panting. "Come on baby remember the breathing we learned." He talked her through getting her breathing under control.

"Good Lily the shoulders are out one last push."

"I can't she cried I am so tired."

"Yes you can Lily you can do anything you are a strong and courageous woman one more push baby. Spencer said. He moved behind her and lifted her into a sitting position he sat sideways behind her and put his arms around her she rested back on him and he helped her pull her knees back to her chest. She screamed once more and pushed as hard as she could. Lily felt something give way and slide out of her.

She collapsed back on Spencer and the doctor said it's a girl. The baby began to cry and so did Lily. Spencer kissed her forehead.

"Hey Dad you want to cut the cord." the doctor asked as he suction out the baby mouth and nose.

Spencer got up and gently lowered Lily back on her pillows. He walked hesitantly forward.

"Its okay Dr she won't bite." The doctor grinned. He was used to nervous fathers. Dr Reid looked fragile but at least he hadn't fainted like some of the big burly guys that had come through this hospital.

The doctor had clamped off the cord in two places and he instructed Dr. Reid to cut in between the clamps. Spencer took the scissors and hesitated looking at the Doctor. It's okay Dr Reid you won't hurt either one of them. Spencer cut the cord and watched as the doctor tied off the end attached to his daughter. A nurse took her and cleaned her off and wrapped her in a blanket.

She brought the baby over to Lily and laid her one her chest.

"Oh god Spencer she's so beautiful.'

Spencer for one couldn't take his eyes off of her she was a tiny miracle and so very beautiful.

He kissed Lily. "I love you baby thank you for making me a father."

She smiled up at him. Then her face went white and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Spencer smile froze on his face. "Lily, what's wrong. The nurse pushed him aside as monitors began beeping and the doctor began shouting orders. He looked and saw the huge puddle of blood forming under Lily. His ears began to buzz and he heard random words like "hemorrhaging, get me some O negative blood stat, and nurse get him out of here."

The nurse took his arm firmly and led him out of the room. Please let me stay with her I'll stay out of the way.

"Dr Reid you have to let the doctors do their work. We will tell you how she is as soon as we know. Go find your friends."

Spencer started down the hallway in a daze. This could not possibly be happening. She was supposed to be alright after the bank. Was this some cruel cosmic joke? He began to think as he had for the hundredth time that day _"What will I do without her is she dies. _Added to that thought was _"How can I be a single Dad?" _Then he mentally slapped himself. _"Get a grip on yourself doctor Reid she's not dead so don't think that way be positive and remember what you said to Lily just that morning that this is a family of survivors._" Had it just been that morning he had said that? He felt as though he had lived for a hundred years in the hours since early morning.

He walked into the waiting room where the team was in various stages of conversation, or pacing or pretending to read stupid articles in stupid magazines in which they had no interest.

Gideon was the first to see him standing there. "Spencer!" he said smiling and going over to the younger man. Then he saw how white the young agent was. He looked as though he would collapse at any moment. Gideon led him to a chair and pushed him down into it. "What's wrong Spencer? Are Lily and the baby ok. The other crowded around looking anxiously at him. He seemed to see them there for the first time. "It's a girl." he inanely.

"That's wonderful." Elle said a huge smile on her face.

"Spencer how is Lily?" Gideon asked afraid of what Reid would say. He knew his agent and something was very wrong.

"S-she ah she's hemorrhaging they wouldn't let me stay." His voice shook and was hardly more than a whisper. She might be dying and the wouldn't let me stay he looked pleadingly as if to beg the older agent for one of the miracles he had pulled off for the team. And Gideon failed him for he had no miracle to give it was in the hands of the doctors now. Elle sat down on the other side of him and took his hand in hers. He folded into her like a child and cried Morgan and Hotch began pacing up and down the room in opposite directions while JJ and Gideon sat staring into space.

After what seemed an eternity, Lily's doctor came into the room followed by a nurse with Spencer's daughter in her arms. The baby was crying and the nurse was completely unsuccessful in comforting her.

"Doctor, he said how is my wife if she alright?" He didn't want to hear it if it was bad news but he had to know.

Don't fear Dr Reid we stopped the bleeding and she is getting a transfusion now. She is still unconscious but she is going to be fine with time and a lot of rest." He smiled wearily and patted Spencer on the shoulder.

Dr Reid's legs would no longer hold him he sunk back into his chair. "When can I see her doctor?"

"As I said she is still out but were putting her in a room now and you can see her in awhile the nurse will come and get you, OK?"

"Thank you doctor for everything." Spencer shook his hand

"It was my pleasure doctor, you wife is a strong young woman and a real fighter. You have a beautiful daughter. "He smiled at the young man again and turning left the room.

The nurse walked over and gave Spencer his baby. "She has been crying the nursery down for the last half hour and believe me when the maternity nurses can't quiet a baby then there is either something seriously wrong or the child wants a family member. Spencer carefully took her in his arm cradling her head gently with one hand before shifting her close in his arms.

Although he wouldn't believe it in years to come something happened in a split second that left him slightly baffled. The baby opened her eyes and seem to focus on Spencer's before closing them again she shifted in the blankets turning into his chest and promptly stopped crying and went to sleep. It only lasted a brief moment but Spencer thought to him self _"Did she just look directly at me? No that's not possible babies that age can't focus their eyes." _But he would wonder about it for years to come.

He realized the everyone was crowding around him and talking excitedly cooing over the babies like all adults do. Gideon chuckled to himself _"What was it that makes grown adults turn in to blithering idiots around infants."_ He was just as guilty as the others of this behavior.

Elle said to Spencer. "Well it isn't hard to see where she came from just looks at those fingers." Elle was right JJ thought she has her father's long delicate fingers.

Morgan said forget the fingers did you see those eyes. Reid you are going to have to lock her away from the boys. She's got your eyes and since Elle here says they turn women to mush I got figure they'll have the same effect on all the boys.

Elle elbowed Morgan why did you have to tell him I said that. Her face red. The others laughed but Spencer just gazed at his little princess in awe. Here she was he couldn't make him self believe it. The whole terrible and joyful day seemed to be a dream and he didn't want to wake up.

The nurse returned and told him he could go into Lily now. He started to hand his daughter back to her

but she shook her head. "No you better hold on to her she seems to prefer her Papa to everyone else." Gideon said "Spencer goes be with your wife we are going to go but we will come back tomorrow."

They filed out one by one telling him congratulations and giving awkward hugs so as not to crush the baby.

Spencer followed the nurse to Lily's room. "Dr Reid there is a bassinet for your daughter if you want to put her down.' He followed her over to the bassinet and carefully laid the baby in it. She remained sound asleep. "You can remain here for as long as you like Dr. We will be in to check on them later and through the night."

"Thank you' he said and the nurse left. He went over to Lily's bedside, she looked pale but otherwise seemed to be sleeping peace fully. He kissed her and went to sit down in one of the comfortable chairs. He looked at his watch, it was 6 pm. It seemed like it should be much later than that as this day had been the longest he had every spent. He sat there staring at Lily and when the nurse came back an hour later he was sound asleep. She went about her work quietly. She stepped over to the window and shut the blinds then the lights as she left the room.

Finally for all three of them there was peace.

TBC

A/N Please review I'll have one more chapter as soon as I figure out the baby's name. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hey guys I don't know what happened to Fan fic yesterday 1 minute Chapter 7 was up and then it was gone and then back again. So I hope you all read it especially since I left you with that evil cliffy on chapter 6:)

Warnings are some mild language

This is it for the story I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have had writing it.

Be gentle with the young.

**Juvenal**** (55 AD - 127 AD)**

Chapter 8

Spencer started from sleep. He looked around the unfamiliar room wondering where he was and then he remembered. He was in the hospital with his wife sleeping to his left and his daughter across the room. There was light from a muted overhead fixture just bright enough that he didn't trip as he got up and crossed to his wife's hospital bed. He took her hand in his and leaned over to kiss her lips. He had thought more than once that day that he would never hold her again, kiss her again, laugh or cry with her again. He mentally asked her to forgive him his loss of faith in her. She looked a little better the fluids and blood she had been given were working their wonders. He stood looking at her for a few minutes then glanced at his watch it was 10 pm. He had been asleep for about 4 hours and yet he felt refreshed and ready to take on the world once again.

There was a sound from across the room. He crossed to the basinet and looked down at his daughter she wasn't crying just kicking her little legs and making little noises. Her eyes were at about half mast and he thought she would go right back to sleep but she didn't. So he decided to talk to her.

"Hey there my little princess. How are ya? Did you have a good sleep? You know, I was thinking that we need to give you a name. I wish I could ask you which name you would like but I can't so you'll have to trust Mom and Dad to come up with one for you." He looked at her still with awe not believing she was his. She was entrusted to him and to Lily to raise and to teach. He wondered if he were up to the task. She was so small. He never wanted to let her or her mother out of his sight ever again. He picked her up and walked back to the easy chair he had been sitting in.

"Since mommy is asleep my little one how about I tell you a story." He told her all about his life and how lonely he had been. He turned it into a fairy tale where he was a lonely prince and Lily was the beautiful princess. He thought she would go back to sleep but she seemed entranced by his voice. Finishing the story he said. "So, little one that is the story of how you came into being. I am sorry I didn't protect you from those bad men. I swear from now on to do my best to watch over you and your mommy."

The door to the room opened slowly and quietly. A nurse came in "Oh Dr Reid you're awake. I came in a couple of hours ago and you were dead to the world. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." she said quietly. She checked the monitors connected to Lily and said to Spencer "your wife is doing very well her vitals are good and she is resting comfortably."

"When do you think she will be awake?" he asked her.

"Well it is hard to say but I have seen this before and she will probably sleep another eight hours."

"Thank you and please thank everyone else who has been so kind to us."

"You are very welcome Dr Reid. She stepped over to him and said, I need to take the little one for a minute and check her vitals."

He gave her to the nurse and watched as she performed her simple tests, she changed the baby's diaper and said to Spencer "it is good she is awake as it is her feeding time. She smiled at him and said would you like to feed her Dr?"

He nodded his head and she gave him the baby and handed him a two ounce bottle of formula. He lowered it to her mouth and she immediately began to suck at the nipple with great enthusiasm. The formula was gone so fast that Spencer stared at her in amazement. The nurse saw the look on his face and laughed. Spencer looked at her and said "is that normal?"

"Well I have seen newborns eat quickly and some are more sedate in their pace, but she is quite normal there is no reason to fear. She'll be good to go for about 3 hours."

Spencer said "I know it is getting late but I would really like to stay here with them if that's okay."

"You must be tired Dr Reid are you sure you don't want a good night sleep in your own bed. "

"I feel good I just slept for 4 hours I'll conk out in the chair again if I need it."

"Okay then I'll seen you in a few hours." she left the room and Spencer placed the baby back in the basinet as she had fallen asleep again. He went over to Lily's side and sat down and waited for her to wake up.

The hospital room 5:30 am.

Spencer awoke in his chair again this time Lily's lovely eyes were open and she was watching him sleep. He got up and stretched like a cat and moved to her side.

"Good morning baby. How are you feeling" he said after he kissed her.

"Like I just pushed something the size of a bowling ball through an opening the size of a tennis ball." She said.

"Ouch, he said, but you must be feeling good if you can be sarcastic."

"Actually I am feeling pretty good. But Spencer what happened, the last thing I remember was holding the baby then nothing till now."

Spencer told her and she gaped at him. "Really? Oh baby I am sorry I must have scared you to death and I did it twice in one day."

"Yes you did, he said kissing her hand, but I might forgive you if you help me pick a name for our daughter."

"Our daughter! Oh Spencer I want to see her where is she?"

"Right over here" he said getting up and going to the basinet. He carefully picked her up and took her to Lily.

"Spencer she really is beautiful. How is she doing?"

"She is just great eating and sleeping and doing everything you do when you're less than a day old."

Tears were falling on Lily's cheeks when Spencer could tear his eyes away from his little princess.

"Sweetheart what is it?"

"I have missed so much of her already."

"No my darling she has been right here with you and you are holding her now. I know she knows we love her no matter what."

Lily wiped her tears away and then gave him a better looking over. His clothes were very rumpled his hair was disheveled and he needed a shave. He looked exhausted but also very happy.

"Honey have you been here all night?"

Yes, he said I didn't want to have either of you out of my sight."

"You need to rest and a shower and some food. Please baby go home." At that moment a new nurse came in and said. "Listen to your wife Dr go home and at least have breakfast and a shower I promise you will feel better if you do. And don't worry these two aren't going anywhere we'll take good care of them." She smiled at him and winked.

"Al right Lily a shower does sound good and I am starved too. But I am coming back when visiting hours begin the rest of the team is coming in to see you two and I want to be here to make sure they don't tire you out too much."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Bye baby I'll see you in a little while. Bye my princess I'll see you soon" he said to the baby and kissed her on her tiny forehead.

When Spencer returned to the hospital 2 hours later he felt great the shower had been just the ticket. He had made himself an actual breakfast, washed the dishes and shaved before returning to the hospital dressed in his weekend clothes that consisted of a tee shirt and jeans.

He was in the room with Lily and the baby no more that 15 minutes before JJ arrived with flowers and a gift bag.

"Now I know that usually the mother gets something for the baby but I decided to get something for you instead." She told Lily handing her the bag.

Lily opened the bag and inside was a gift basket of bath beads, scented lotion and bath gel, some massaging oils and potpourri leaves.

"Wow JJ this is great thank you." She hugged her friend.

"Well just be sure to take time to pamper yourself once you get out of here and that will be thanks enough for me."

"Okay I will I promise." Lily said with a smile.

"How do you feel?" JJ asked

"Much better in fact I would like to get out of the bed."

"You will do no such thing Spencer said sternly at least not till the doctor says it is ok."

Lily marked off a salute to him "yes sir" and she and JJ laughed.

They talked for while the baby had awakened again and she was back in Spencer's arms.

The door to the room opened once again and Morgan and Elle came in together with another gift bag.

"Would you look at this Morgan said. Here is this guy kind of geeky, the smartest person in the room and he is surrounded by adoring and beautiful females. How do you do it man?"

"Well I hardly think JJ is adoring." Spencer said laughing.

That's not what I meant I was talking about your wife and baby."

"Just very lucky I guess." he said proudly.

Elle handed the bag to Lily. She reached inside and brought out a miniature FBI flack jacket. Lily began to laugh and said "Oh Elle this is so cute where did you get it?"

"I made it" Elle said proudly.

"You made it?" Morgan said in disbelief.

"Yeah can't I do something domestic?"

"Don't say domestic Elle, Morgan said, I get scary pictures in my head."

JJ giggled and the rest laughed as Elle punched Morgan on the shoulder.

The next to arrive were Hotch and Haley and come over and each hugged Lily and then they exclaimed over the baby who was still firmly ensconced in her father's arms.

Haley gave Lily a box wrapped in bright paper. Lily tore of the paper and opened the box. She gasped out loud as she pulled back the tissue paper. There lying in the folds of the paper was a beautiful ivory silk christening gown elaborately embroidered and ribboned.

"Oh, Haley it's lovely where did you find it? This looks antique."

"That's because it is. It belonged to my grandmother."

"I can't accept this it is a family heirloom and should remain in your family." Lily said her eyes still wide at the sight of the dress.

"Yes, you can and you will. You, Spencer and the baby are like family to Aaron and me we wouldn't have it any other way."

"Are you sure Haley?"

"Yes this is what we want."

"Then thank you both it is lovely."

"Yeah thanks you guys she's gonna look beautiful in it" Spencer said proudly as he stroked a finger over one of the baby's little hands.

Gideon had entered at the point and was talking to Morgan. He looked at the gifts and said "I'm sorry I didn't realize gifts were required." he said looking nonplussed

"Their not Lily said firmly but in any case having you here is all the gift I want from you Dad"

She had taken to calling him Dad since the wedding and although he pretended to be embarrassed by it he was secretly pleased. He fooled no one.

"So Morgan said the suspense is killing me what did you two decide upon for a name?"

"You tell them honey" Lily said.

"Ok here it goes everyone I would like to present Miss Gianna Elaine Reid. Gianna is the Italian equivalent to Jane and means God is gracious, Elaine is French and means shining light."

"Then Gia it is" Morgan said.

Leave it to Derek to come up with a nick name so quickly. Elle said.

Gianna began to cry. Lily said to Spencer, "Honey would you get a nurse for me I want to see if it is okay to nurse."

"Are you sure you strong enough?" Spencer asked concern in his eyes.

"I really want to try."

"Okay boys and girls I think that is our cue to leave" Hotch said.

Everyone filed out after hugging Lily, Spencer and kissing the baby. The nurse came in and checked Lily over and said that if she wanted to try to nurse the baby she could.

Spencer said "I'll give you some privacy." He left the room and walked with the rest of the team to the door chatting about all that had happened in the last few days.

When he arrived back at the room he saw that Lily had been successful in getting little Gia to latch on and suckle.

"you were successful I see" he said with a grin.

Lily smiled and said. "This is the happiest day of my life Spencer we have the baby and we are all healthy and safe."

Spencer approached the bed and sat on it with one leg hanging off the side and his arm around Lily. And as he watched his little princess feed he thought _God really is gracious and both of them are my shining lights._

Life's greatest happiness is to be convinced we are loved.

**Victor Hugo**** (1802 - 1885)**, _Les Miserables, 1862_

A/N And I am done. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
